


When Bluffing Isn't Always A Lie

by Withstarryeyes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Hurt Lance (Voltron), I haven't seen past season 2, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Light Angst, M/M, No Season 7 Spoilers, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withstarryeyes/pseuds/Withstarryeyes
Summary: It’s a strange sight to Keith. Lance is alone on the couch in the common room, looking small and pale and worried.





	When Bluffing Isn't Always A Lie

It’s a strange sight to Keith. Lance is alone on the couch in the common room, looking small and pale and worried. His eyes are red-rimmed and his cheeks are puffy, lips swollen from the nibbling Keith is sure he’s been doing. There’s tissues around him and small, wet splotches on the sleeves of his sweatshirt, bleeding out from their origin with every passing tick. 

It makes his stomach flip to see it, guilt thick and cloying in the back of his throat. The battle today, the ultimatum, the sacrifice. He blushes as he thinks about it and feels the familiar wave of self-hatred cling onto his ribs and lungs. He said him and Lance were nothing, that they had no relationship. It was a lie, of course. because the Galra had Lance dangling by the neck, wanting to torture Keith with his death. He had to lie, had to bluff long enough for Pidge to shut everything down so they could escape. But the bluff came off true enough to Lance, and Keith knew his reputation preceded him. 

He was cold. careless, and scared of commitment. A lone wolf in the world. 

“I didn’t mean anything by it, “ Keith says when he finally sits by Lance. He’s fumbling with his hands as he talks, too afraid to reach out and his tone is quiet, ashamed. 

Lance lets out a pitiful smile. His eyes are dull, swollen. His throat stings as he tries to clear it. “Yeah, you did. It’s okay.” But it doesn’t sound okay to Keith and the sudden gap between them doesn’t calm his nerves. Lance won’t meet his eyes, can’t stop the shake in his voice. A few loose tears even roll down his cheeks and Lance’s temper flares for a moment while he wipes them away, hating the weakness that crawls under his skin. 

“You said I wasn’t anything to you. And I guess I’m not. I made an assumption, it’s my own fault.” 

Keith tries to deny it, tries to tell Lance that he’s right, that it’s not an assumption. That…Keith loves him. But emotions have never been his strong suit so he settles his gaze on Lance, apology written in his features, praying it’ll do–for now. 

Lance gives a defeated sigh instead and unfurls himself from his position. “I’m going to bed,” he informs Keith and all he can do is nod in reply. 

In the spot where Lance was just a moment ago is the sweatshirt Keith gave him. The sweatshirt Lance never went anywhere without. He really messed this up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Another small fic for Voltron that I've worked on. I really want to explore multiple angles of the Klance relationship. As always if you enjoyed this please leave a kudos or a comment. The feedback really makes my day. 
> 
> Thanks!  
> -C


End file.
